Magic World
"Magic World" (マジックW Majikku Wārudo) is one of the playable Worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Magic World cards are themed around demons, wizards, and sorcery such as the 72 pillars of Solomon. Magic World's card frame features Magic circles. Playstyle Magic World focuses less on brute force and more on controlling the game by using powerful monster abilities and casting many spell cards. They have a strong focus on drawing cards and damaging their opponent through effects rather than attacks. They are also able to disrupt the opponent by returning cards to the opponent's hand or by nullifying their opponent's calls and casts. Because Magic World's monsters tend to have below average stats, Magic World users rely on their monsters' abilities and their spells to get around their opponent's offenses and defenses, allowing them to create powerful plays that magically come out of nowhere. 72 Pillars utilize monsters typically of the same Size to combo off a wave of disruption and damage from attacks and effects. A good number of 72 Pillars, with or without help, are able to manipulate their Size to fit in into the strategy of the deck. Wizards revolve around having enough Wizards in their drop zone and casting spells while being on field. They are unassuming on their own, but with all of their effects combined they can activate powerful and game-changing effects. Shadow Shades focus on building a solid Monster in the center, helping fuel that Monster's Soulguard with spells that go into the soul after casting them, allowing for a solid defense while providing residual bonuses. Plagues involve casting various Plague spells and then sending them into the soul of their item. Once the item has a certain number of plague spells in its soul, special bonuses can be added to their spells like gauge reduction, additional resources or even locking your opponent out of the game. Deity Dragon Tribe in Magic World focuses around revolving Spells, using effects based on having a specific number of spells in the drop zone or sending Spells from the Drop zone to the bottom of the deck. This requirement adds a Magic World flavor to their overall premise of utilizing G-EVO and finishing with a solid impact. Mystic Knights focus on casting spells continuously to reach power level thresholds on their monsters to unlock effects. Drago Phantom Thief create "Magic Treasure" from your opponent's cards. From there they get benefits. In addition, they have the first spell that can be used as a buddy, Sky Castle of Drago Phantom Thief, "Lebla Maurice". Associated Characters *Amigo Takata (Anime) *Asmodai (Anime) *Gao Mikado (Anime) *Grimoire (Anime) *Magoroku Shido (Anime) *Note Hibikase (Anime) *Tetsuya Kurodake (Anime/Manga) *Suzuha Amanosuzu (Anime) *Wataru Kageo (Anime) *Yuga Mikado (Anime) Sets containing Magic World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (35 cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (20 cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (16 cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (21 cards) *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords (26 cards) *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! (37 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (6 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions (8 cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (1 card) *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! (1 card) *S Booster Set 3: True Awakening of Deities *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth (1 card) *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis (1 card) *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation (2 cards) *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! (2 cards) *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos (?? cards) *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends (?? cards) *X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife (3 cards) Climax Boosters *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters (8 cards) *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder (?? cards) Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (3 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (6 cards) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (6 cards) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (5 cards) (JP) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (6 cards) Special Series *D Special Series 3: Golden Buddy Champion Box (2 cards) *X Special Series 3: 5 WORLD BUILD MASTERS (11 cards) (JP) *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest (3 cards) Special Packs *X2 Special Pack: Final Chief (1 card) *S Special Pack: Super Clash!! Batzz VS Geargod (?? cards) *S Special Pack 2 (?? cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 7: Tomorrow! Asmodai (18 cards) *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons (2 cards) *X Trial Deck 2: Ruler of Havoc (1 card) *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance (1 card) Ultimate Boosters *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ (2 cards) (JP) Attributes *72 Pillars *Adventurer *Art *Chaos *Charge *Counter (Attribute) *Creation *Defense *Deity Dragon Tribe *Demon Lord *Destruction *Drago Phantom Thief *Dragon *Draw *Enhance *Executioners *Fire *Fire Power *Get *Hundred Demons *Knight *Magic Power *Mystic Knight *Move (Attribute) *Plague *Recovery *Shadow Shade *Summon *Time Dragon *Weapon *Wizard Archetypes *Asmodai *Dragowizard *Ganzack *Great Spell List of Magic World cards Flags *Magic World (card) Items *Chaos Shooter *Deity Dragon Sword Cane, Gar-Courage *Gunrod, Bechstein *Gunrod, Boesendorfer *Gunrod, Del Gesu *Gunrod, Hammerschmidt Type-CLA (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Gunrod, Martil *Gunrod, Stradivarius *Gunrod Symphonion *Magic Arm, Burning Fist *Scholarly Tome of Death, Aneotomy *Sorcery Book, Goetia *Sorcery Book, Theurgy *Tome of Sorcery, Almandel Spells *Abra Cadabra! *Asmodai Onstage! *BAR King Solomon *Bastin Caps *Begone!! *Bestie! *Bird Magic ~ Experimental ~ *Bye Bye Later! *Check It Out! *Chillax! *Contagion Gel *Contagious Weakening Gas *Damian's Decisions *Devil Advantage *Devil Reverse *Dragon Spell, Hiding Bomber (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Dysautonomia *Emergency Ward, Neverland *Enigma Virus *Epic Fail! *Epidemic - Outbreak - *Fake Out! *Godmagic, TioForti *Good to go! *Gotcha! *Great Spell, Amanosuzu Chance! *Great Spell, Auld Lang Syne *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Great Spell, Deus EX Machina *Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll *Great Spell, Diagnosis *Great Spell, Godspeed Learning *Great Spell, Incubation Period *Great Spell, Latent Infection *Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock *Great Spell, Sacred Bless *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *Great Spell, Special Elegant Amazing Wall *Great Spell Circle of Deity Dragon *Great Spell Circle of Reservoir *Happy Camper *Holy Moly! *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Go Away! *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Mad Dancing *Hundred Demons Sorcery, No-Brainer *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Pathetic *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *It's All Cool! *I’m Wicked! *Jumtesta *Key of Solomon, First Volume *Key of Solomon, Second Volume *Kosher *Let's Have Fun! *Little Light *Magic School, Sephirot *Magical Glue *Magical Goodbye *Make Some Noise! *Malicious Selector *Malignant Tumor *Mind of Hardcore *Mycotoxin *Narcolepsy *Never Say Never *Nice one! *Nice Thunder! *No Pain No Gain *Noisy Danceroom *Nothing to It! *On Fleek! *One More Set! *Oops! *Overstand! *Power Ray Maximum *Protect Magic *Quick Summon *Sephirot's Lectures *Shadow Crusader (Dual Card/Danger World) *Solomon's Great Barrier *Solomon's Shield *Solomon's Wall *Speed Summon *Teachings of Fighting Emperor *Terruca-le! *That`s How I Roll *The Ark *The Hot Zone *The Shade *Thunder X Goodbye! *Trans-flame *Trick or Trick *Trio! *Ultimate Great Spell, World Pandemic! *Void System (Dual Card/Legend World) *Wararior *Whazzap? *You the Man! Impacts *Asmodai Eternal Rolling Back-drop! *De Guaita Crush Knuckle! *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Magic World) *Diabolical Hardcore! *Gatling Hardcore!! *Judge Asmodai’s Super Impartial 3 Rounds, Rock! Paper! Scissors! *New-Era Great Spell, The Creation *Spiral Ur Ignis Monsters Size 0 *Battle Wizard, The Ace *Boy Transformation! Asmodai *CHAOS Parvo *Death Plague Caster, Mordol *Death Plague Caster, Rubellurs *Death Plague Caster, Varicellur *Demon Musician, Amdukias *Eliminator, Glasya Labolas *Great Mage's Disciple, Zessica *Licht "SD" & Dunkelheit "SD" *Magic Realm Fantasista, Selle *Mikazuchi Follower, Glasya Labolas *Oulu Owl *Silhouette Elfin *Silhouette Leon *Silhouette Spirit *Storm Summoning Fullfool Size 1 *Art of Body Duplication! Asmodai *Battle Wizard, The Straight *Betrayal Expert, Aunas *Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis *Charismatic Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai *Death Plague Caster, Malariah *Deceiving Shax *Demon Dealer, Haagenti *Demon Doctor, Buer *Demon Knight, Aibolos *Demon Lord, Asmodai *Demon Lord Again! Asmodai *Demon Lord's Deputy, Vineah *Demon Maestro, Bathin *Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin *Demon Realm Computer, Vassago *Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar *Demon Realm Scientist, Purson *Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar *DJ of Graveyard, Bune *Dragowizard, Burning Wand *Dragowizard, Mitschuler *Dragowizard, Qinus Axia *Dragowizard, Rainbow Horn *Dragowizard Medium *Event Producer Aym *Fallen Angel, Paimon *Fervent Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai *Finisher Bow, Leraje *Follower, Gaap *Gentleman, Malphas *Healing Hand of Wind, Lispel *Hunter of the Magical Forest, Leraje *Ideal Girl, Mary Sue *Kenjy of the Explosive Fists *King of General Knowledge, Furcas *Let's Play! Asmodai *Lethal Poison Jailer, Silhouette Leroy *Mage Disciple, Rody *Magic Artist, Andy *Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit *Magic Knight of Light, Licht *Magic Power Researcher, Ren Kogasaki *Magic Realm Bouncer, Andless *Magical Artillery Soldier, Canooner *Magicat, "Heat Magic" *Magician of Glass, Will Glassart *Mana Booster, Melerqim *Messenger of Moonlight, Luna *Messenger of Sunlight, Sol *Noble Magician, Suzuha (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Passion Trainer, Asmodai *Preacher of Beauty, Gremory *Qinus Axia "SD" *Reminiscing the Homeland Marcosius *Shiny! Asmodai *Silhouette Balun *Silhouette Max *Sorcery Deity Dragon, Vansage *Street Racer, Eligos *Synthesis Failed! Magibird *Tiny Professor, Crocell *Todo of the Unseen Hands *Transmitter, Dendo *Transmitter Magic, Magidog *Warrior, Halphas Size 2 *57th Generation Great Magician Merlin, Unryu Togetsu *Absolute Girl of the Convent, Mary Sue *Artist of Shadowform, Silhouette Olivar *Barriermaster, Shadowflash *Center of the World, Mary Sue *Chain Magic Master, Link *Cloud-riding Hop Hob *Dance Magician, Albrecht *Dance! Asmodai *Dancer of Shadowform, Silhouette Joe *Dandy Guy, Sitri *Demon Realm Negotiator, Gusion *Demon Realm Prosecutor, Nebiros *Demon Sommelier, Zagan *Dragosorcerer, Magician Drum *Dragowizard, Gan Alkimia *Dragowizard, Gorgas *Dragowizard, Magician Drum *Eastern Demon Sword Emperor, Baal *Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris *Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth *Fire Starter, Ganzack *Gargantua Flare Mage *Gargantua Ice Mage *Great Commander, Dvorak *Great Duke, Astaroth *Herb Magician, Soichiro Tenjiku *Illusionist of Shadowform, Silhouette Joe *Liar, Fullfool *Magic Knights of Bonds, Dunkelheit & Licht *Magic Realm Seaman, Forneus *Magical Fighter, Seijuro Mado *Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki *Mediator, Botis *Mysterious Decarabia *Overturn Demon Lord, Asmodai *Passion Fighter, Beleth *Protector of Friendship, Barbados *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Arhat Narhat *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Einst *Rockin' Demon Lord Teacher, Rucifiel *Sealed Magic Arts, Zustein *Shadow Wielder, Wataru (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Silhouette Sinbar *Sky Poet, Amon *Sorcery Deity Dragon, Beelboros *Super Tough! Asmodai *Thunder Summoner, Reiki *User of Darkness, Dunstan *Witch of Mischief, Iris the Trickster Size 3 *"Ashen Death Sorcery" Yersinieas *Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta *Autodeity Great Sorcery, CHAOS Yersinieas *Black Sage, Bim (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Blue Flame Master, Zustein *Champion Wrestler Asmodai *CHAOS Beleth *CHAOS Gorgas *CHAOS Teo Lao *Death Plague Pastor, Burgmal *Death Plague Priest, Zyebola *Demon Programmer, Marbas *Demon Realm Knights Leader, Sabnac *Dogged Demon Lord, Asmodai *Dragowizard, Tempest Wing *Fallen Angel of Rebellion, Rucifiel *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Flame Master, Ganzack "Dva" *Green Wind Master, Rafaga *INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai *Manipulator of Shadowform, Silhouette Terry *Master of the Evil Shadow Executioners, Silhouette Damian *Rebel, Belial *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai *Traveling Mage Duo, Tetsuya & Asmodai (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage *Witch of Ruination, Cathy the Devastator *Witch of Variance, Alice the Adjuster Impact Monsters Size 2 *Asmodai, “Diabolical Sparta Teachings!” *Mary Sue, "Eternal Ideal!" Size 3 *Hearty, "ABSC: Annihilate Buster Staff Custom" *Rucifiel, "Rewind Clock" *Silhouette Joe, "Illusion Shadow Dragons" Category:Worlds